


One Night Stand

by sabakunokaguya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunokaguya/pseuds/sabakunokaguya
Summary: Naruto just wanted to go out with some friends before he started a new job the next morning. But what happens when a nervous blonde gets noticed by a bold, raven-haired man at a bar? NaruSasu One-shot.





	One Night Stand

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Earlier, he had called up a few friends and told them to meet him at a bar near his place. He had less than an hour to finish getting ready and he was starting to get nervous. It had been two months since he moved into his new apartment and two months since he had last seen his friends. It probably didn't help that he was starting a new job tomorrow. That was where most of his nerves were coming from.

Part of him wanted to call his friends and ask if they wouldn't mind just spending a quiet evening in his apartment watching a little TV. Yet, tonight was his last night free from responsibility and he knew he shouldn't waste it by sitting in his tiny apartment doing nothing but watching reruns of show he had no interest in.

Naruto shook his head at the thought of wanting to stay in, instead of going out and having a good time. That's how he knew he was getting worked up over his new job. A little alcohol might be what he needed to calm down. While he couldn't get drunk since he started a new job the next day, he could get a little buzzed and have a good time with his friends Kiba and Sakura. Although he knew that there was a slight possibility that he would get more than just buzzed if Kiba had his way.

Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror and ran his fingers through his already messy blonde hair one last time before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Once he got to the bar, he immediately began pushing his way through the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Before he did any dancing, he needed to get a light buzz going.

"Hey!" he shouted over the loud music. "Can I get a rum and coke?"

The bar tender gave him a nod before passing out the other drink he had just finished. Before his drink came, he felt a pat on his back and looked up to see his friends had finally arrived.

"Damn, took you guys long enough," he said, a grin slowly forming on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Bad traffic," said Kiba

The bartender came back with his drink and looked at the two new arrivals, waiting for their order.

"Whatever's on tap is good."

"Same for me."

"Naruto, why do you seem more bummed than excited about this new gig you got?" Kiba asked taking a swig of his beer.

"My dad put in a really good word for me at his friends' company so I don't want to mess anything up, ya know?"

"It's not like you're not qualified. So relax." Reassured Sakura.

Kiba rolled his eyes as he finished up his drink.

"Look, you got a degree in advertising and now you have a job in it. Stop worrying and let's celebrate!" Kiba shouted as he raised up his empty glass.

"Yeah! We're here to have a good time, right?" Sakura's words were beginning to slur and both Naruto and Kiba knew it was only a matter of time before she went out to the dance floor.

Sakura took a one last sip of her drink and grabbed Naruto's wrist and drug him to the dance floor. And so it begins. They started dancing, Naruto more so looking at Kiba pleading for help. Kiba struggled his shoulders and stayed behind and ordered another drink. Dancing wasn't his thing. He figured Naruto's drink would kick in soon enough and he'd be just as crazy as Sakura.

No more than five minutes later and Kiba was right. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Naruto dancing all over some guy while Sakura seemed to be in her own world, dancing by herself.

Sakura slowly started making her way towards Naruto.

"I think that guy over there is looking at you," Sakura said moving closer to Naruto so she could whisper in his ear.

Naruto rolled his eyes and didn't bother to look back at the man Sakura was talking about. She always thought some guy was hitting on him when they were actually looking at her. Her being in a relationship made her oblivious to when someone was checking her out, and Naruto had learned to ignore his pink haired friend.

"He's coming this way!" Sakura gestured over her shoulder and slowly started to move away to give Naruto some space. Sakura gave Naruto a wink and made her way back to the bar and sat next to Kiba.

Naruto laughed as the man who Sakura thought was interested in him walked right by him. He looked over at Sakura and saw the smirk fall right off her face, but then it quickly returned. He raised one eyebrow in confusion before feeling a tap on his shoulder. The raven-haired man who had just walked passed him was now standing right in front of him.

He was rather handsome with dark brown, almost black, hair framing the sides of his face. He had a slender yet toned physique and was slightly shorter than the blonde. His pale skin glowed under the bars lights and Naruto quickly became engrossed in the shorter man's obsidian eyes.

Naruto looks were the opposite. He had a slightly bulkier frame and tanned skin from all the hiking he did during the summer, and his eyes were the same shade of blue as the ocean.

"I'm Sasuke." His voice was deep and alluring. Naruto could feel his cheeks warming up as Sasuke gave him small smile.

Before he could reply with his own name he could feel a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. The dark-haired man brought his hands up to Naruto's head and ran his slender fingers through his hair bringing the blonde's head closer to his.

Sasuke pulled away, but there was something in his eyes that told Naruto they were not done yet, not even close.

He leaned close to Naruto's ear and whispered, "You live close by?"

Naruto wasn't the one-night stand type, but the alcohol in him hadn't worn out enough for him to make the best of decisions.

Naruto grabbed the other man's hand and gently pulled him toward the exit. He looked behind and gave him a smirk.

"It's a five-minute walk."

As soon as the apartment door closed, Naruto pushed Sasuke up against the door and began nibbling on his lower lip. He let out a low moan and started moving his hands up and down the taller man's body.

As they made their way to the bedroom, clothes quickly began falling off until they were both standing before each other naked. Sasuke was the one dropped to his knees and began teasing Naruto, using his tongue in ways that made the blondes eyes roll back in ecstasy. Just as Naruto was getting closer, Sasuke pushed him back on the bed and began straddling him. He began kissing him again not ready to end the fun just yet.

This time their kisses grew hungrier, and each was fighting for dominance. Naruto slowly caressed the other mans thight before bringing his hands up between the other his legs. The blonde began stroking him slowly at first before picking up speed. He kept going until Sasuke's moans became irregular showing that he was close to finishing. He let the man finish and felt his warm liquid spill over his hand.

Sasuke rolled over so that he was lying next to Naruto, his chest quickly going up and down. Naruto turned over on his side to look over at Sasuke and was about continue fooling around but found the raven-haired man completely passed out. He must have had more to drink than he realized. Was he a lttle frustrated? Sure. But, maybe, it was for the best. He started a new job in the morning and it was getting pretty late and he could always finish himself off he needed to. Naruto looked over at the clock and saw that it read 1:47 am. With a heavy sigh, he pulled the sheets over both of them and forced himself to sleep.

When Naruto woke up the next morning, the memories from last night came flooding back into his mind, and he quickly looked over and noticed there was no sleeping raven beside him. He went to his dresser to take a few pills to help him with his ever growing headache. Maybe going out wasn't the smartest thing to do before he started a new job. So much for starting his first day at a new job on a positive note. It could have been worse, at least he didn't deal with an awkward morning on top of a hangover. 

* * *

 

I would greatly appreciate any constructive feedback! This is m first story and would like to improve. Thank you!


End file.
